Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active array substrate and the manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a display device with a substrate made of a flexible material is developed in the industry. Because this display device possesses certain flexibility, the traditional paper or advertisement board may be replaced with this display device. However, since the substrate is flexible, the substrate is fixed on a carrier first to be adapted to the conventional manufacturing equipments so that the manufacturing process can be performed easily. After the manufacturing process is accomplished, the substrate is stripped from the carrier.
Generally, there is two ways to strip the substrate from the carrier. One is laser stripping, and the other is photooxidation. The cost of laser stripping is high and hard to be reduced. In the technology of photooxidation, a photosensitive stripping layer is disposed between the substrate and the carrier. After the manufacturing process is accomplished, the photosensitive stripping layer is exposed to ultraviolet light and is oxidated so that the adhesion between the substrate and the carrier is reduced. However, because the substrate is usually covered by an inorganic barrier layer which prevents the photosensitive stripping layer from being in contact with oxygen, the photosensitive stripping layer may be in contact with oxygen merely at the exposed side portions. Accordingly, the photooxidation of the photosensitive stripping layer is significantly slow, and thus it is not practical for now.